I Don't Hate You, Sis
by Ashellum
Summary: Aku tidak membencinya. Aku hanya...      Melayu sisterhood. Warning inside. No shoujou ai. No yuri. Slight NetherIndo & UKMalay. Rated T for unpleasant language. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1: Indonesia

Moiriscarlett presents:

**I Don't Hate You, Sis. I Just… N'ah, I Hate You.**

Disclaimer: Indonesia sama Malaysia punya pemerintah dan seluruh rakyatnya. Prussia juga. Axis Powers Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya yang mukanya uke banget. Kalau gambar personifikasi ketiga negara tersebut punya Hidekaz juga.

Warning: Tidak "layak". Ancur. First fic, jadi percobaan. Mungkin OOC. Don't like, don't read.

Maaf kalau ada kemiripan plot. Saya enggak ngopy kok… Sumpah deh…

**Chapter I – Indonesia. Endon Nesia**.

Halo, semuanya. Namaku Indonesia. Panggilanku Nesia.

"WOI, ENDON! DIMANA LO?".

"…Di hatimu!".

Maaf, tadi itu Cuma "adik"-ku yang "manis", M-Alay-sia. Ya, penekanan di bagian "Alay". Oh, enggak. Saya enggak ngatain dia alay kok. Memang namanya seperti itu.

Oke, kembali ke perkenalan tokoh utama, **aku**. Aku adalah personifikasi negara paling oke, kece, imut, unyu, lucu, rajin sholat, dan mengaji. Istilah pendek bahasa Inggrisnya, _awesome_. Tenang aja, saya enggak mencoba mengcopy Prussia. Toh Prussia itu negara udah almarhum. Jadi sah-sah saja dong.

(Prussia: Huaatchim! Wah, ada yang ngomongin gua nih. Normal sih, orang _awesome_ pasti banyak yang ngomongin. Biasa lah, _fans_.)

Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku ini rajin sholat dan mengaji—kalo lagi _mood_. Rakyatku juga. Mayoritas masyarakatku itu memang beragama Islam. Tapi ada juga yang beragama lain. Sama hal-nya dengan suku, budaya, adat, dll.

Negaraku penuh kekayaan seni dan budaya. Tapi, "adik" kecilku yang dulunya manis itu agak iri denganku. Jadi, dia membuat kebudayaan sendiri yang agak mirip dengan milikku. Awalnya sih aku tidak marah, tapi lama-lama dia sudah kelewatan. Sekarang masalahnya merembet kemana-mana dan kita tidak akur lagi.

Dulu, waktu kami masih kecil, aku dan Malaysia sangatlah akrab. Kami sering bermain bersama. Kita senang sekali saling menata rambut satu sama lain. Rambut Malaysia itu panjang dan halus. Kadang aku iri dengan rambutnya yang cantik tergerai dan mudah diatur itu. Sedangkan rambutku? Kusut, awut-awutan, dan mudah rontok. Dulunya sih tidak separah itu, tapi semenjak si penjajah kepala tulip mengganggu kehidupanku, aku jadi jarang mengurus rambutku. Boro-boro mengurus rambut, setiap detik waktuku kuhabiskan mengurus si Nethere tulip kuncup sialan itu.

Si Malaysia malah enak. Dia dijajah oleh seorang _tea-freak_ beralis di atas standar yang "menjajah" hanya untuk iseng-iseng belaka. Daripada dijajah, Malay lebih terlihat seperti dibimbing menjadi lebih baik. Dan memang Malaysia jadi agak sedikit lebih berkembang dari sebelumnya. Walaupun sekarang sih aku dan dia tidak jauh berbeda. Namanya juga aku gitu loh, bisa berkembang sendiri tanpa bantuan si kepala tulip sial yang kerjanya cuma menyuruh-nyuruh seenak kuncup rambutnya yang membawa sial.

Dulu, Malaysia itu anaknya manis. Kemana-mana selalu mengekor aku. Aku gemas sekali ketika dia berlari kecil ke arahku sambil memanggilku, "Kak Nesia! Kak Nesia!". Pipinya yang gempil sangat menggoda jari-jariku untuk mencubitnya pelan. Lalu, dia akan memegangi bajuku sambil menyembulkan cengiran manis ke arahku. Betapa lucunya anak itu **dulu**.

"WOI! ENDON! KAKAK BIADAB! LU NYOLONG DUIT YANG ADA DI SEBELAH LAPTOP GUA YA? ITU BUAT SMOOTHING RAMBUT SAMA BENERIN LAPTOP YANG KEMAREN LO RUSAKIN, BEGO!"

"…. Nggak kok!"

Ya, betapa manisnya **dulu**.

"Tapi bo'ong!"

Sekarang aku telah jadi negara berkembang, begitu juga "adik"-ku. Aku telah berhasil melawan Nethere, Jepang, dan penjajah lainnya dengan bantuan rakyatku. Sedangkan si Malaysia telah ditinggalkan si orang-gila-yang-suka-memanggil-manggil-"Yousei-san"-sambil-ketawa-sinting karena dia sudah bosan "menjajah"-nya. Tapi, masih ada saja cobaan yang datang kepadaku. Ironisnya, problema itu datang dari "adik"-ku sendiri. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, dia mengklaim budayaku, menyiksa tenaga kerjaku, dan melecehkan aku. Aku tidak terima. Tidak terima sama sekali.

Tapi, seberapa marahpun aku padanya, dia tetap "adik"-ku. Aku harus menjaganya. Aku tidak akan pernah menjelekkan namanya di mata publik.

"HEH, ENDON! LU NULIS APA TENTANG GUA DI BLOG LU HAH? B*NGS*T LU! *NJ*NG! –Maaf, sisanya tidak lulus sensor-"

Aku tidak pernah bilang dia itu berkepribadian jelek, bermulut kasar, muka mirip b*b*, badan tinggi kebawah, maling sialan, atau hal-hal buruk lainnya. Tidak pernah.

Aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai seorang "kakak". Aku masih ingat, dulu dia memberikan aku gelang yang melambangkan persaudaraan (istilah Inggrisnya, ummm, _sisterhood_) kita. Sampai sekarang, aku masih mengenakan gelang itu di lengan kiri-ku.

Dan sejujurnya, walaupun dia iri dengan budayaku, aku juga iri dengan wajah cantiknya, rambut halusnya, kesigapannya dalam bekerja, tanggung jawabnya, dan segala hal yang seharusnya menjadi tugas seorang "kakak" yang tidak bisa kulakukan dan malah dia yang menggantikan.

Iya. Aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya….

"IN-DO-NE-SIA!"

"Apa sih, manggil-manggil gua mulu? Ngefans lu?"

"BALIKIN DUIT GUE!"

"Iya, iya. Nanti, kalo duit gua udah dibalikin Gay-giiiiiit-. Lagian sabar kali, lu kan duitnya banyak, nggak kayak gua, miskin. Pelit banget sih lu sama kakak sendiri. Udah tau gua baru kemalingan, lu minta-minta duit. Nggak punya hati lu. Eh, kok bawa-bawa tongkat bola bakar[1] gua? E-Eh, Malay, lu mau ngapain, lay? WO-WOI! ADUH! SAKIT, NYET! UDAH! UDAH WEI! AAAARGH!"

"Duk."

Tidak jadi. Aku memang membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

~Indonesia's POV: End (?)~

A/N: [1]Semacam baseball di Indonesia.

Hahaha. Cacat. Pendek. Maklum, belom makan (?). Kita tidak bisa berperang (dan menulis) dengan perut kosong. Ide masih _limit_. -shot-

Ini fic pertama saya dan saya udah merasa nggak pd. Sumpah deh, ini fic saya yang paling pertama. Bukan pertama di fandom ini, tapi BENER-BENER PERTAMA. Sebelumnya, saya belom pernah nulis fic apapun sampe selesai. Atau seenggaknya, nggak pernah saya anggap "layak" untuk dibilang fic.

_So_… _Reviews_, _please_? _Critics_, _suggestions_, _and_ –_gulp_- _flames are also_ –_sighs_- _o-okay_… _But_, _don't be too harsh on me_. _I bite_. Roar.


	2. Chapter 2: Malaysia

Moiriscarlett presents:

**I Don't Hate You, Sis. I Just… N'ah, I Hate You.**

Disclaimer: Indonesia sama Malaysia suatu saat punya saya. Amin. -shot- Tapi sekarang punya masyarakat. Axis Powers Hetalia juga **belum** jatuh ke tangan saya. Masih punya Hidekaz.

Warning: Tidak "layak". Ancur. First fic, jadi percobaan. Mungkin OOC. Don't like, don't read. Garing.

Maaf kalau ada kemiripan plot. Sumpah, saya nggak ngopy~

**Chapter II - Malaysia. Me-alay-sial.**.

"Kukuruyuk! Cuit cuit cuit! Guk guk! Tiiin tiiin! Ole!"

"Hoaaaaahmm"

Wah, sudah pagi, ya. Hmmm. Si Endon pasti masih tidur. Dasar anak kebo.

Pagi, _readers_. Aku Malaysia. "Adik"-nya si Endon-Nesia yang kemarin menulis fitnah di chapter satu. Tolong jangan anggap serius tulisan bodohnya itu ya. Namanya juga orang bodoh, tulisannya pasti ngasal. Tapi tenang saja, dia tidak akan bisa menulis apa-apa dulu beberapa hari ini karena "tidak sengaja" kupukul dengan tongkat _baseball_-nya yang hanya ia gunakan untuk memukuli Netherlands jika berkunjung ke rumah.

Iya. Soal pemukulan Netherlands dengan tongkat _baseball _itu sungguhan terjadi kok. Masuk koran, lho! Yah, maklum lah, si Endon itu kalau soal cinta sama sekali enggak peka. Ssssttt… Jangan bilang-bilang Endon ya! Diam-diam kan Netherlands suka sama Endon. Dulu, Netherlands menjajah Endon hanya untuk mendekati si cewek urakan itu. Aku heran dengan selera si tulip pedophile. Demen kok ya sama cewek kelamin setengah. Ckckck…

_Enough about that git_, ups! Maksudku, cukup tentang -piiip- itu. Maaf, aku keceplosan bicara bahasa Inggris. Kebiasaan sih dulu sama Iggy- ehm, England selalu bicara bahasa Inggris. Kalian pasti sudah tahu soal "penjajahan" England terhadapku di chapter satu. Iya, itu juga sungguhan. Tapi aku tidak menyesal kok "dijajah" olehnya. Kalau "penjajahan" itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku pasti sekarang masih menjadi negara primitif seperti si Endon itu. Cih.

Aku masih ingat, dulu, England selalu membangunkanku pagi-pagi dan mengajariku membuat berbagai macam jenis teh. Aroma teh buatannya yang khas menenangkan setiap orang- bahkan makhluk yang menciumnya. Satu senti lidahku mengecap cairan manis dalam cangkir inggris yang mungil, rasanya seperti melayang di surga. Ditambah lagi aku meminumnya bersama orang istimewa. Betapa indah masa-masa dulu, saat-saat aku diterbangkan oleh secangkir kecil teh buatannya.

Dan untuk siapapun yang sering mencaci makanan buatannya, kalian pasti punya selera kuliner yang buruk. Aku tidak pernah bosan dengan _scones_ buatannya yang terkadang agak gosong.

Eh, bicara apa sih aku ini. Cukup! Sudah bagus sekarang bisa merdeka, malah sok kangen dengan penjajah. Hmph.

Oh iya, setelah aku membaca chapter satu, aku mau menyanggah beberapa pernyataan si Endon tentangku.

Aku tidak "mengkopi" budayanya. Budaya kita jelas saja mirip. Kita kan "saudara".

Waktu dia bilang kita saling "menata"  
rambut satu sama lain, sebenarnya DIA berlari-lari membawa gunting sambil mengejar-ngejar AKU yang ketakutan akan ancamannya yang mau membotakkan rambutku.

Iggy- ehm, England bukan meninggalkanku karena bosan. Tetapi karena dia ingin aku mandiri dan merdeka.

Dia bohong waktu bilang dia tidak mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangku. Dia jelas-jelas melakukannya saat rapat dunia, rapat ASEAN, dan rapat apapun yang didatangi kami berdua.

Dia tidak membenciku. Dia hanya agak _tsundere _untuk mengakuinya.

Abaikan no. 5

"Cklek!"

Eh, kok pintunya dibuka? Jangan-jangan Endon udah bangun.

"Hoaaaammm… Woi, Malay, gua pinjem laptop lu lagi dong… Japan tadi nawarin doujinshi yaoi yang udah update. Mau kagak lu?"

Aduduh. Mati. Kalo sampe ngeliat ini chapter gua diapain yak?

"Woi. Malay. Haloooo… Kok diem aja? Ngerjain apa sih emangnya?"

"JA-JANGAN LIAT!"

"Emang apaan sih?

"E-EH JANGAN!"

"…"

"E-Eh? Endon? Woi! Ngapain peluk-peluk? Eh? Kok nangis? Ndon, woi!"

"_I love you_, _sister_…"

Aku juga sayang sama Kak Nesia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang _tsundere_ kan elu."

Saking sayangnya aku pingin cekek Kak Nesia dan kirim Kak Nesia ke surga secepatnya. Amin.

~Malaysia's POV: End~

Lebih ancur lagi. -facepalms- Gua emang author dablek.

Chapter 3 bikin gak ya? Kalo bikin, rencananya sih tentang pandangan "adek-adek" ASEAN tentang Indonesia sama Malaysia. Tenang aja, saya gak berniat bikin yuri/shoujo ai. Gak demen. -dibunuh _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ yang tersinggung-

_Review_~


	3. Chapter 3: ASEAN

Moiriscarlett presents:

**I Don't Hate You, Sis. I Just… N'ah, I Hate You.**

Disclaimer: Mas Hidekaz. Saya mau APH~~~~ Negara ASEAN punya mereka.

Warning: Tidak "layak". Ancur. OC. Mungkin OOC. Don't like, don't read.

Maaf kalau ada kemiripan plot. Saya nggak ngopy.

**~.~**

**Chapter III – ASEAN. Association of So Epicly Awesome Nations.**

**Q: "**Menurut kalian (anggota ASEAN-selain Indonesia dan Malaysia), Indonesia sama Malaysia itu gimana sih?"

**Philippines answers: **

"Kak Nesia sama Kak Malaysia itu sebenernya sama aja sifatnya. Tapi, kalo Kak Malaysia orangnya lebih kalem (dikit). Kak Malaysia lebih bisa jaga emosi kalo sama adek-adenya. Tapi, kalo sama Kak Nesia, kebun binatang disebutin semua lengkap dari Ragunan sampe Australian Zoo. Kak Nesia di rumah kerjaannya cuma main _game_, makan, terus tidur. Kak Malaysia hobinya ke salon mulu. Kan salon langganannya itu salon anjing. Cuma dia enggak sadar aja. Dia kirain, emang mayoritas orang yang ke situ pada bawa anjingnya. Aku tadinya mau kasih tau Kak Malaysia, tapi Kak Nesia janji mau ngasih aku _doujinshi yaoi limited edition_ yang mahal kalo enggak bilang-bilang."

**Singapore answers:**

"_No comment_."

**Thailand answers:**

"Dua-duanya ngeselin. Hobinya morotin duit gua tiap hari. Tiap hari, mereka berdua pasti berantem. Biasanya masalah duit Malay 'dipinjem' sama Indonesia tanpa sepengetahuan si empunya duit. Dan pasti ujung-ujungnya berakhir Malay malakin gua. Kalo gua minta Indon tanggung jawab, pasti jawabannya: _Gua kan miskin. Gak kayak elu, kaya. Saking kayanya punya gajah tuh, si Mung-Thai._ Dan kalo gua paksa, dia bakal nangis kenceng sampe tetangga ngetokin pintu rumah seakan-akan ada orang diculik. Cih."

**Brunei Darussalam answers:**

"Mereka baik, kok… Apalagi Kak Nesia. Kak Nesia suka beliin aku makanan enak. Dia juga suka ngajak aku jalan-jalan ke _mall_ kalo lagi ada rezeki. Terus di _mall_ Kak Nesia beliin aku '_Transgenders_'. Itu loh, mainan robot yang ada di film. Kalo Kak Malay jarang kayak gitu. Dia lebih disiplin kalo kata Kak Singapur. Kak Nesia itu baik. Apalagi kalo abis nyuruh aku nyimpen rahasia. Pasti jadi baik banget. Kayak waktu dia abis nuker shampoo Kak Malay sama lotion anti serangga."

~.~

**Q: **"Kalau menurut kalian, binatang apa yang cocok menggambarkan Indonesia dan Malaysia."

**Vietnam answers: **

"Anjing sama kucing lah! Apa lagi?"

**Laos answers: **

"_Sand-tiger sharks_ yang masih di dalam rahim induknya[1]."

**Singapore answers:**

"…. Anjing. Dan kucing."

**Brunei Darussalam answers:**

"Monyet, anjing, babi, dan mungkin trenggiling. Tadi aku Tanya sendiri ke mereka, terus mereka bilang begitu. Kata Kak Nesia, Kak Malay itu monyet berhidung trenggiling. Kata Kak Malay, Kak Nesia itu anjing berbadan layanya babi. Lalu aku tidak ingat lagi binatang yang mereka sebut. Banyak banget, sih…"

~.~

**Q: **"Menurut kalian, apa yang membuat Indonesia dan Malaysia berantem terus?"

**Cambodia answers: **

"E-Ehm, ka-kayaknya gara-gara K-Kak Malay du-duluan deh y-yang ngo-ngopy Kak Nesia…Ta-Tapi, K-Kak Nesia juga salah! Soalnya, Kak Nesia juga suka mojokin Kak Malay. E-Eh, ta-tapi… Hu-Huweeeeeee…"

**Myanmar answers: **

"Yang pasti bukan gara-gara aku."

**Singapore answers: **

"Tidak tahu."

**Brunei Darussalam answers: **

"Kayaknya gara-gara aku deh… Soalnya, waktu itu kan kita lagi jalan-jalan bertiga, terus aku nyanyi lagu 'Indonesia Raya' di jalan. Kak Nesia terus marah. Dia tanya aku diajarin siapa nyanyi begitu. Aku bilang aku diajarin Kak Malay. Terus mereka berantem deh…"

~.~

**Last Q: **"Gimana cara mereka akur lagi? Kali ini, saya mau jawaban dari Mas Singapura."

**Singapore answers: **

"… Kenapa saya? Yah, menurut saya sih Malaysia harus berhenti mengklaim apa yang sudah menjadi milik Indonesia. Indonesia harus belajar menjaga propertinya. Dan mereka berdua harus berhenti mencela satu sama lain, terutama di depan umum dan di dunia maya. Intinya, mereka harus berhenti bersikap bodoh. Itu saja. Terima kasih.

**Indonesia and Malaysia: **-death glare satu sama lain-

~.~

A/N: [1]Hiu Sand-tiger memakan "saudara"-nya saat di rahim induknya, meninggalkan hanya ada 1 atau 2 anak paling kuat di dalamnya.

Saya enggak tau lagi mau bilang apa, yang pasti…. -headbangs-

Balesan review:

Siapa saja, Tempe, Mikiko, Acin, Nana: Makasih

Sandra: Malay sama Indo emang sketch-nya cewek. TwT

Mistress Lumut: Enggak sengaja, nona besar =3= Makasih, cinta~ Iya nih, gua gak bisa bikin panjang -nangis- Haha dulu itu bukan "fic" tapi coretan. Masih jeniusan elu.

_Review?_


End file.
